vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Suzune Amano
Summary Suzune Amano was the protagonist and at one point antagonist of Suzune Magica where she thought it was her duty to kill magical girls to prevent them from becoming witches. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: Suzune Amano, Ripper Origin: '''Puella Magi Suzune Magica '''Gender: Female Age: 14-15 Classification: Magical Girl Assassin Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Superhuman Speed, Immortality (Types 2, 6 and 7), Self-Sustenance (All types), Magic, Energy Projection, Weapon Creation and Enhancing, Healing (Mid level, scaled from Corbeau), Telepathy, Magic Detection Telekinesis, Transformation, Gets stronger when critically damaged, Pain Nullification, Portal Creation, Power Bestowal, Undetectable by normal sensory abilities, Power Mimicry (Copies the abilities of those she kills, however, originally it used to overwrite the previous abilities copied). Fire Manipulation, Illusion Creation, and Teleportation from her sister; Memory Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Homing Attack, Empathic Manipulation, Regeneration (Mid) from Kagari. Resistance to Magic, Mind Manipulation, Life Absorption, Empathic Manipulation (Unaffected by Haruka's Charm Magic), Paralysis Inducement (Only temporarily affected by Haruka's witch form's Paralysis), and Status Effect Inducement (This includes Resistance to Power Nullification), unconventional Soul Manipulation Resistance. Attack Potency: At least City level (Kyubey stated that Suzune and Kagari had energy on par with several regular magical girls, meaning that they should be at least comparable to magical girls like Kyoko Sakura. Can easily kill other magical girls, and has killed multiple witches, with most of them being likely superior to Oktavia. Fought on par with Kagari, and killed her witch form, however, she had to spend all her magical energy to accomplish the latter.) Speed: Massively Hypersonic+ (According to one of the characters in her spin-off, even if all three in her group were to surprise attack her, they would still get blitzed.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: At least''' City Class''' Durability: At least City level (Tanked several hits from a powered up Arisa who was already notably physically strong, and was able to overpower Suzune's own attacks. Survived attacks from Kagari.) Stamina: Likely Superhuman (Should be leagues above the likes of Sayaka Miki or Homura, is shown killing magical girls before they become witches, meaning she rarely actually gets Grief Seeds to replenish her stamina.) Range: Extended melee range with swords; a couple of meters using her sister's Fire Manipulation, several hundreds of meters with Teleportation, likely several dozens of kilometers with Memory Manipulation. Standard Equipment: A Sword Intelligence: Likely Gifted (Has fought against veteran magical girls and won several times, her main combat strategy is usually to attempt to one shot her enemy without giving time to react; has memorized several kinds of Magic from sheer experience, and seemingly gained a resistance to most of them.) Weaknesses: Traumatized over having to kill her sister, but it usually doesn't get brought out. Feats: *Killed several magical girls so fast they couldn’t even react. *Even a veteran magical girl said that with her 2 companions she doesn’t stand a chance. *Has an unusual mastery of Magic, to the point that she seems to gain Resistances to ability she learns about. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Power Mimicry: Can mimic the abilities of anyone she defeats, however one at a time (It is suggested that this may not be the case once she became experienced though), with seemingly equal efficiency as the original user. *'Tsubaki's Fire Manipulation:' **'Fire Blast:' A standard fireball-like attack that barely uses her stamina, obtained by killing her sister and can only be used as long as she doesn't switch it out for the ability of someone else. **'Cherry Flame:' A massive whirlpool of fire, it is unknown whether or not Suzune made this technique or her sister did. **'Illusion Creation:' Creates clones of sorts to fool enemies that burst into flames when destroyed. **'Heat Simmer:' Her teleportation technique, though its name like the previous two, suggests it may belong to her sister originally. *'Kagari's Revenge Magic:' **'Memory Manipulation:' Can change the memories of a person so that entire parts of their life is either written out or replaced, but can only temporarily alter the memories of a Puella Magi due to their inherit Mind Manipulation Resistance (That said, it seems to be at least a few years). **'Perception Manipulation:' Can completely change what a character is seeing in real-time, even fooling experienced magical girls. **'Sleep Manipulation:' Can cause someone to simply fall asleep, though once again, this seems weakened by the Resistance that Puella Magi have. **'Empathic Manipulation:' Can cause people to fall under intense despair, capable of making a magical girl as potent as herself instantly become a witch. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Magical Girls Category:Puella Magi Verse Category:Female Characters Category:Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Sword Users Category:Fire Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Immortals Category:Healers Category:Schoolgirls Category:Witches Category:Tragic Characters Category:Emotionless Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Illusionists Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Weapon Creation Users Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Characters Category:Perception Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sleep Users